


Hold My Heart

by llama_chan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Lyric Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful song by Lindsey Stirling ft. ZZ Ward - Hold My Heart.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little spin-off where Daniel wasn't dating Violet, and Peggy met Daniel's mum.

As soon as Daniel entered the agency with Rose he knew something was off. Stood next to each other was Peggy and his mum eating some Salame de chocolate, his favourite. But that was not the only thing, they were giggling. PEGGY was giggling! To Daniel it made her look so young, as if the war never happened, as if she never became an agent.

"Daniel!" His mother exclaimed.   
"Mother," he was worried and it showed in his voice. "If it's about tonight I'll pick you up at seven."  
"And Peggy can join us. Can't you?"  
"I do-"  
"Mrs Sousa, I will have to say no."  
"Nonsense, you're joining us, it will be nice to have dinner with a friend of his. I have to go now," She walked up to her son, kissed him on the cheek and in Portuguese told him, "You better marry that sweet girl. She clearly cares about you." And with that left.

~~few hours later~~

"It says to come alone."  
"Yeah well when I tell someone to come alone, I always bring a friend."  
"Daniel you can't possibly pass up dinner with your mother."

~~few more hours later~~

Peggy and Jason had headed for the Isodyne facility. While Jason was retrieving the Zero Matter, the agent took care of the goons outside. A belt as her only weapon, they fell one by one. She was about to run inside when a wave of dark energy washed over her. It was the Zero Matter.

Sirens blared through the streets of LA. She stood, frozen in place, her guard failing. ' _I got someone else killed? God please let Jason be alright._ ' Fear spread through her body, like a disease. She was still frozen when the police arrived, an ambulance close behind.

"Ma'am... excuse me ma'am? Ma'am!" She finally turned to notice an officer a few feet away. "Excuse me ma'am, what happened?"  
"I'm Agent Carter of the SSR, a civilian entered this building to retrieve an item of interest, there was an explosion and they haven't returned. Their name was Dr. Jason Wilkes he worked here. I'm afraid that's all I have. If you can excuse me I must speak with the chief."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you."

Peggy quickly walked over to Daniel, as he crutched his way over to her. The words that followed, tumbled out of her mouth. Tears on the verge of falling as she looked into his eyes.  
"Peggy go home." Was the last thing she remembered.

~~the next day~~

Ana Jarvis walked in to Peggy's room and caught her by the window.   
"You look like you need something stronger than tea." She held out a glass of whiskey.  
Ana was right she needed something stronger. The agent faltered tears spilling.  
"It should've been me...I-I- should've never let him go in there. He was a civilian- a bystander, not a qualified agent. Not trained."  
"Miss Carter, you can't think like that, he did this to help, to make a difference."  
"But the difference is I don't need a hero to save me, this is my job, my duty. Not his."  
"He was a good man, it must have been obvious to you from the start."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mrs. Jarvis was keeping quiet, there was no doubt she wanted to say something.

"What is it Ana?"  
"I don't mean to be rude, you're right you don't need a hero, maybe you just need someone to hold your heart."

Mr Jarvis opened the door, if he knocked, he did it quietly. "Miss Carter, Chief Sousa is here to speak to you."  
"Send him through."

Before long Daniel entered the room. He stood awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at her clothes strewn all over, especially her lingerie. Neither spoke so he took it upon himself to sit on her bed.  
He was about to start speaking then stopped, sighing.   
"How are you feeling?" He inquired.  
"Physically fine."  
"Not what I meant Peg."  
"I know." She felt tears well up, threatening to destroy her usual composure. "It should have been me." Tears slowly fell. "He was a civilian. Daniel."  
"Actually, it looks like he was a Russian Communist."  
"What?!"

Deafening silence filled the room once more. Peggy finally looked at him. The morning light making him appear youthful. His small, shy smile melted her heart. She rose and curled up into him. He felt a wetness on his shirt and soft whimpers escaped her lips.   
"Peg, what do you need?"  
"Someone to hold my heart."

They stayed like that for a while. Peggy had fell asleep on his shoulder, while Daniel tried to keep his eyes open.


	2. 2

When Peggy woke, she found herself curled up against Daniel.  She moved carefully in attempt not to wake him.  
"What time is it?" Daniel said groggily.  
Peggy looked over to the clock next to the bed, "Ten past nine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's about time I got up. After all I am over two hours late for work. The agents will be worried. Fingers crossed the place hasn't burned down."   
She laughed at his sarcasm, if anything it would be obvious where he was, and the place would still be standing.

"Thank you Daniel, for being here."  
Daniel smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. Anyone would have done the same... well except for the falling asleep part. You don't have to come in today, if you're not up to it."  
Peggy gave a small, sad smile.

\--------------

 

It was the end of the day and all agents had left except for the two working the night shift and the Chief.  
The same chief who had spent the whole day mulling over what Peggy said rather than actual work. ' _She just needs someone to hold her heart'._ The sentence was definitely not something he would expect from her. Though he can't blame her. He knows she believes that the world rests on her shoulders and her shoulders alone. Something she got from Captain America he supposed.

 

His phone rang.   
"Daniel dear, when are you coming home for dinner?"  
Daniel sighed heavily. He forgot that they had rearranged dinner. "Soon. I am just finishing up here."  
"Ok Daniel. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye." After rubbing his temples, he closed the file and left his office, bound for his bachelor pad.

 

Before Daniel even went through the door he could smell herbs and spices and something that reminded him of his childhood. He could hear music and his mother singing along. He was going to walk into the kitchen when he noticed a brunette wearing a figure hugging red dress sat on his sofa.  
"Peggy?"  
She turned and stood up. "Before you ask, your mum practically dragged me here and the Jarvises shoved me out the door."  
"It's fine." He stood for a moment, thinking of what he could possibly say. She must have been doing the same too as she kept rubbing her hands. His mum called out to notify the two that dinner was served.

 

They ate in a comfortable silence with the odd conversation of whatever came to mind. Mrs Sousa even told some embarrassing tales of Daniel from when he was a young boy. During this there was one thing that Peggy could not deny which was that she was thankful for Mrs Sousa dragging her here and obviously for the good food.

 

It was nearing midnight and Mrs Sousa had retired to the small guest room, leaving Peggy and Daniel to talk about work.   
"I heard what your mother said," Daniel turned to look at her, confusion written all over his face,  "about marrying me."  
"

  
Wait you speak Portuguese?"He felt his face burning up with the tips of his ears already as red as beetroot.  
"Yes along with many others."  
Daniel shifted awkwardly on the sofa due to his leg, nothing to do with his schoolboy crush at all.   He cleared his throat, "My mother says a lot of things, she used to do the same when I was a boy, mostly with the neighbours daughter. I'm sure that girl was obsessed with me in our teens."  
Peggy chuckled. "I can see the appeal."

They were sat too close for Daniels liking. Her flirtatious comments, the stunning red dress, the way she looked at him like he was a whole man and then there was the alcohol, and right now he didn't trust himself. They had a good working relationship and maybe a good friendship too. He didn't want to send her running, didn't want to put a wedge in what they had, by doing something foolish, like grabbing her face and kissing her until they both ran out of breath, and some more of his late night fantasies.

"I should probably get going." He walked her to the door and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Daniel. And tell Mrs. Sousa that I said 'thank you' and 'that I really enjoyed the food'."

The chief felt daring. This woman was more intoxicating than any other substance. Her dark brown eyes. Her perfect hair. Her perfect face. Her perfect everything. He didn't want her to leave. He grabbed her hand without thinking, pausing her movements, and he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her.

\---------------

 

The next morning, Peggy walked through the Auerbach Theatrical Agency door and was greeted by a beaming Rose.  
"So... Everything got here an hour ago." Peggy halted. "You know we all saw it coming."  
"What coming?"  
"Why you and Chief Sousa of course."  
"What on earth makes you say that?" She wanted to leave. Rose may be her closet female friend here but this made her entirely uncomfortable. ' _Daniel probably had the same treatment when he came in._ '  
"Well lets just say the same Chief came in with the biggest smile on his face." By now Peggy was internally squirming, well after all she was the reason why and Rose was being too damn nosey.   
"And what makes you think I have anything to do with it?" She laughed nervously.   
"That. You being really defensive."  
Peggy opened and closed her mouth a few times, then looked away from Rose.  
"Fine, if you must know... we may have kissed." She glanced out the corner of her eye. Rose was practically beaming. She could feel a blush creeping into her face. 

 

"Peggy can I talk to you a minute?" Daniel at some point had crutched his way down and possibly overheard the conversation. "At the end of this could I take you out on a date?" He whispered.  
This wonderful man was similar to Steve but also not at the same time. Maybe fate had made it so their paths would cross. Maybe this was the man who was meant to hold her heart.  
"Yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tones of dialogue!!!


End file.
